By Candle Light
by Oerba Dia Kiri-Ki
Summary: A storm has knocked out the power, leaving Fang and Lightning to spend time together in candle light. One shot/drabble written for a prompt. FangRai/FLight.


**Author's notes**: This was a requested one shot/drabble written for a prompt: Two characters spending time together by candle light. Done for my writing partner LightningFarr0n.

**Disclaimer**: As usual, I do not own Lightning Farron, Yun Fang, or anything else related to Final Fantasy XIII.

* * *

The soft howling of fierce winds battered against the windows, producing a faint rattling that resonated throughout the mostly emptied home. A train of rather nasty storms had been pushing through the area all day, and was just now hitting it's peak. Lightning bolts streaked through the sky, weaving in and out of darkened cloud likes a serpent navigating a wide river. Flashes that accompanied the rumbling thunder, illuminated the various rooms of a certain pink haired woman's home.

The electricity had gone out nearly half an hour ago, and the pair lounging on the couch were becoming restless. Shifting in her spot, the brunette stared at the lifeless television set, wishing it would magically flicker on and let them finish their movie. But when it refused to do such, Fang's gaze wandered over to the roseate sitting near her. Lightning's azure orbs met hers, silently communicating that she was a bit miffed over the loss of their movie, and also being a tad bit bored now. Wasn't much they could do about it though until the storm subsided, and upon this realization they both sighed in unison.

"—Guess I should set some candles out, or something.." Lightning mumbled, while pushing herself off the sofa. The huntress just nodded in agreement, and leaned backwards more into the soft padding against her back. "Sounds good, Sunshine." Was her reply, and the soldier could only smirk at her partner as she walked around the couch, and down the hall to retrieve said candles from the closet.

Fang easily picked up on the rummaging sounds, and just chuckled under her breath knowing Lightning was probably having difficulties seeing in the much darker corridor. She didn't move to go help the woman, and instead shifted and sprawled out over the rest of the sofa to get comfortable. Her left arm was folded behind her head, while the other dangled over the edge of the cushion seat. Fang was vaguely aware then that Lightning had returned, and was walking around the room and setting the few candles she had out. Before leaving each one, a few small flames of a fire spell would roll out from her palms and over soft fingers; lighting each one, and producing a small aura of flickering light. Eventually she found herself back in the center of the room, and placing the last lit candle on the coffee table in front of the couch.

"—_Comfy?_" Lightning questioned, while managing to sit on the edge of one of the seats occupied by Fang. The huntress just smirked, viridian orbs swirling with a hint of amusement. "Sure as hell am… Though it could be _much_ better." A thin brow was raised at the pulsian's comment, but a smile tugged on peach tinted lips. Leaning over the brunette, the soldier peered down into sage hues with her own sapphire. Her arm shifted, and she moved the palm of her right hand to rest in a free space on the other side of the tanned woman. Smirking now, Lightning ghosted her lips over their olive counterparts in a small affectionate gesture; chaste and loving.

Taking the chance while she had it, Fang reached up with a hand and brushed fingertips over Lightning's cheek; and soon losing them in her strawberry blonde hair. She pulled the pinkette's head closer, and sealed the tiny space between their lips until they melded into one. There was a soft humming from the Farron, eagerly deepening the kiss and keeping it going until neither of them could breathe. Pulling away after what felt like forever, they both inhaled sharply and simply stared off into the other's eyes; in a momentary daze.

Once she had blinked the haze away, and without much warning, Lightning shot Fang a quick grin before climbing over her on the couch, and nestling herself into the space between her and the couch's back. The huntress didn't have much time to react, and wouldn't have done anything anyway once the familiar warmth of her lover's body enveloped her. The arm behind her head came out, and loosely draped itself over Lightning's side, pulling her closer to close the small gap between their bodies. There was a small huff in return, warm breath washing over exposed tanned skin as Lightning nuzzled her face into the side of Fang's neck. Viridian hues were slowly hidden behind closing kids, and Fang sighed contently at just laying there with the woman in her arms.

The pair were totally oblivious to the loud rumbling of thunder all around them, and the loud pattering of rain as it pelted the entire house; making it rock on it's foundation very slightly. There was nothing on Pulse that could destroy the moment they were in, and even if someone or something tried… They would be severely disappointed at their impending failure.

"_Mmm.._" Another sigh escaped from Lightning, as her other arm came up and wrapped itself around Fang's neck. The action caused a warm smile to spread over the pulsian's face, which was soon hidden by her nuzzling her face into silky rose strands upon Lightning's head. "—Fang?" Her name came as almost a whisper from the roseate, which for anyone else wouldn't have been heard due to the raging storm.

Raising a brow slightly, Fang partially opened an eye and peered down at Lightning's form curiously. "Yeah, Sunshine?" There was a long drawn out silence then, more sounds from the rain and thunder filling the air. She was vaguely aware of the increase in the soldier's heartbeat, that could be felt pounding against her bare skin quite easily. Lightning hesitated, knowing what she wanted to say but still at a loss, as she had never confessed to such feelings before - even after being with Fang for many months now.

Slender fingers dug into the dark fabric of Fang's shirt, clinging to her as if for dear life. She knew there was no reason to be so shy around the woman, especially right now. But this one particular thought had been on her mind for most of the day, having dawned on her after looking back on all they had gone through. Lightning sighed, and nuzzled her face further into the brunette's neck - also an attempt to hide the flush overtaking her cheeks. "—I love you, Fang."

It took a few moments for those words to sink in, but once they had the pulsian tightened her hold on Lightning. She knew in just saying those few words, it had taken a lot for the roseate to admit to her feelings. It felt like an eternity had passed, part of her always craving to hear those four words. But now that she had, the warmth in her chest spread through her whole body as she planted a few firm kisses into Lightning's hair. "Love ya too, Sunshine.. A lot more than ya know."

Content, and very happy in Fang returning her confession of love, Lightning fully relaxed against the brunette's form. "—Thank you, for everything…" She let out a yawn after that, and snuggled closer into her one and only love. Sage hues kept watch, not willing to let anything disturb the valkyrie from getting her rest, and ears remained attentive to all the small sounds around them. Once the rise and fall of Lightning's chest slowed, indicating she had fallen into a deep slumber, bronzed fingers pushed a few stray hairs from the woman's face.

Fang could never get over how beautiful Lightning was when asleep. Not to mention the added glow from the nearby candles made her even more stunning, and she felt oddly blessed to witness the sight almost every night. Fang had to stifle a yawn a few minutes later, and occupied herself with resting her head on her partner's. Lids soon closed, and as the huntress drifted off to sleep, a few last words were mumbled upon smiling lips.

"_Anythin' for ya, Light.._"


End file.
